Yu Gonplei Ste Odon
by Smoke Mirrors
Summary: Five minutes is all they have before everything starts. Five minutes before all the families of the victims are going to get justice. Five more minutes before they can end this.


Chapter 1

Today was their 3 years anniversary. They've been together for 3 years and Lexa couldn't believe how lucky she was for having this wonderful and loving girlfriend. They met when they were 15 years old when she first moved to Polis to live with her uncle Gustus.

 _They happened to be neighbour from across the street. Surprising enough, they didn't spoke to each other until senior years and it was totally by accident. Lexa was the badass of the school. She was always seen with Lincoln, Anya until she graduated, Echo, Tris and Niko._

 _They were the troublemakers of the school and didn't associate with the popular kids. She always had a great respect for Clarke even if they never interact before. Clarke was this confident, always nice to everyone, ally with the LGBT community girl loved by everyone._

 _Clarke was going through a rough time at the time. She had just broken up with his boyfriend, Finn, because he cheated on her with one of her friend, Raven. Her dad died from an accident at work._

 _Clarke was skipping school and Lexa just happened to be in the parking lot with her bike, a beautiful 200cc Harley Davidson motorcycle. She remember saying to her "Do you want a ride?" Clarke had the most confused look but accepted the offer. At that moment they have been friends until they lost contact when Clarke went to City of Light medical school and Lexa to Trikru Police Academy. At the age of 22 years old they reconnected and have been dating since they were 23._

They were supposed to spend the evening together but unfortunately her boss asked her to stay. They were working on the Wallace case for a couple of weeks now. The case was transferred to them because nobody couldn't find evidences and her partner detective Woods also her cousin were the best for the job. They never failed to catch the criminals. At 26 years old being a Lieutenant was pretty impressive. She graduated with honors and was recruited as soon as she left Trikru Police Academy.

She couldn't believe she was about to say that to Clarke. She knew they were looking forward to spend some time together since Lexa was too busy with the case and Clarke with the hospital.

"Hey Clarke, I'm so sorry but I won't make it tonight. Yes I know I promised but Indra asked me to stay. I couldn't say no. I'm so close to close the case. I just need one more evidence and that bastard will be behind the bars. I'll will make it up to you. I swear Clarke. As soon as the case is done, you and I are going in vacation just the two of us as far away as you want. I know, I'm sorry again. I love you"

She was feeling so bad, they haven't spent time together in weeks but the case was so important. Cage Wallace was well known and he was the first suspect on the list. There have been accusations against him but being rich helped and all charges were dropped. She hated doing that to Clarke but she knew she would understand.

"Hey Commander, did you hear what Indra said? We have a lead" Anya said

Lexa turned around to see her cousin with a frown in her face. She didn't look happy and she could understand. Anya was expecting to spend the night with her girlfriend Raven. Instead, they were still stuck at work.

"I'm coming Anya."

"You better hurry up because I'm not waiting for you, little cousin"

They were in the car for about 40 minutes and nobody was talking. Lexa knew how much important the mission was. They couldn't screw this up. It was their last chance to prove that Cage was all behind of those mysterious deaths. The tension in the air was palpable and everyone was on the edge. They were about to arrive to the house where Cage and his men were hiding.

Anya and Lexa were in the first unit waiting to arrive and give instruction to the others. If everything goes as planned, no men will be left behind and Lexa would make sure of that. She knew it could end badly. Wallace and his men were also armed and have the advantage to see them coming before they could see them. It was a dangerous operation but it was necessary.

"Unit one, are you there yet" could be heard from the radio

"We are coming in 5 minutes, copy that" Anya responded

Five minutes is all they have before everything starts. Five minutes before all the families of the victims are going to get justice. Five more minutes before they can end this. She wishes she had that chance when her parents were murdered. The police never caught the responsible. Since that day, Lexa swore she would do her best to help the unfortunates and powerless people. It was her duty to bring justice and she will do everything she can to make that happen.

Lexa was so lost in her own thought she never heard Anya.

"We're here Lexa. Get your head out of the clouds. I need you to be focus."

"Don't worry Anya, I'm ready as I'll ever be. Let gets that bastard and end him once and for all." She said with a determinate and focus voice. She was ready and nothing could stop her.

"Unit one and unit two in position" ordered Lexa.

Her team and the second team had surrounded the house. They were all waiting for Lexa's order. Lexa knew it was only a matter of seconds before gunshot were heard. She was with Anya at the back door of the house. Unit one and unit two were at the front door and were keeping eyes on the widows. The house was isolated from the population which was great because innocent people wouldn't be in their way. They had to be careful because even though the house didn't have neighbours, they were still close to the city. Without the lead, they wouldn't ever suspected the house to host Cage Wallace. The house looked like a normal and calm residence for people who doesn't like the noise of the city. The property had a garden with flowers and was well maintained. They were good at keeping everything under the radar, she had to give him that. It seems Wallace was smarter than she thought.

A guy from her unit kicked the door open, his gun pointed and ready to shot at any suspicious movements. He let Lexa enter before Anya followed her.

"Police! Hands in the air" shouted Lexa. She knew Anya and her team had her back. She trusted them with her life and she knew she could always count on them to get the job done.

The balls flew everywhere. She could hear men screaming and falling on the ground. It felt like an hour had past but only 10 minutes had really pasted. Luckily for her, if it wasn't for Anya she would have been hit. Anya pushed her out of the way and the ball hit the wall instead. Once it stopped, she could see men on the ground wounded and bleeding out. Most of Wallace's men were captured or dead but no sign of him. She had to look for him. They couldn't let him escape. They went too far to fail. Most of her team were unscathed or barely hurt.

From the corner of her eye, in the widow, she could see Wallace jumping into a car, fleeing the place the fastest he could. That was her chance. She couldn't let him go. She stormed out the house and jumped in her car.

"Lexa! Where are you going? What are you doing?" She could hear from the radio. Anya was out of breathe and had a worried voice.

"I saw Cage leaving the house, I'm going after him."

"Are you crazy? With no backups? What went through your mind Lex? Where are you? I'm coming with backups. Don't do anything stupid. I know how reckless you can be. Be careful. See you soon"

"What can I say, I couldn't let him go! We got him Anya and all his men are down. I'll be careful, don't worry. I know how mad Clarke would be if anything happens to me and I couldn't do that to her. It's our three years anniversary today and if I'm fast enough we could even got to our reservation in her favorite restaurant. I won't do anything stupid. See you soon"

Lexa was following Cage for 20 minutes and they have gone to the opposite of the city. They were now exiting the city and he was taking small roads until he stopped to a property.

"Cage! You can't run away. You have to pay for what you did. Come freely if you want to leave. I promise I won't do anything to you." Lexa said from her megaphone. She couldn't risk exposing herself. Not until backup was there. She promised Anya.

"You'll have to catch me or kill me if you want to have me. I will never surrender to you Lieutenant Woods. How's the parents? Cage said

Lexa was surprise. What does her parents have to do with that? They dies when she was 15 years old.

"What do you know about my parents?

Wallace stayed silence, a smirk on his face.

Lexa was starting to lose patient. She was known to be the calm and most composed one. Her stoic face was expressing nothing but under her skin, her blood was boiling.

"I won't repeat again Cage, what do you know about my parents?" every words were cold and hard. At some point, Cage even flinched and lost his smile. She was intimidating and he knew she was dangerous.

Trying to look like it was nothing, Cage regained his arrogant attitude.

"I remember them clearly, they were my first assignment when I first started. I have to admit they were good. They almost got us but we were smarter. You look just like them. I recognized you at the moment you step in in the case. Don't worry, they didn't suffer and so won't you. I'll make it quick because I'm not dying today.

Everything clicked. "You're the one who killed my parents!" Lexa was furious at this point she couldn't contain herself anymore, screw the backups. She was going in to end this. She didn't care if Clarke or Anya were going to be mad at her for doing something stupid. She couldn't let him have it. He was going down.

"You'll regret that Cage, it's a promise. I'm warning you. I'm coming for you" she said in an angry tone. She saw Cage running into the barn hiding himself.

"Where are you Lexa? We're almost there." Lexa heard Anya's voice from the radio.

"Cage is hidden in the barn. He can't go far now. I got him."

Anya knew something was wrong, Lexa's voice was too calm and cold. Something happened and Lexa was trying her best to show how much in pain she was.

"Lex, don't do something stupid. What happened?" she said with a worried voice.

"Cage is the one Anya, he killed my parents"

Anya could hear the pain in her voice, she couldn't believe it. Lexa have been searching for the murderer of her parents the first day she became a cop and now here he was, facing Lexa. It couldn't end well and she knew that.

"Please Lex, don't go after him. Wait for backups, we're almost there. Think about Clarke. Please Lexa." Anya wasn't the kind of person to beg but when it comes to Lexa, she would do anything for her.

"I'm sorry Anya but I have to do this myself. Tell Clarke, ai hod yu in. Please Anya, do that for me"

"Lexa! Don't' do this"

The radio went silence.

"God damn it Lexa, you stupid, stubborn girl. You better stay alive or Clarke will kill you and I will help her"

Anya was mad at herself, she shouldn't have let Lexa go alone. She has been her responsibility since the first day she came leaving with them. She was her little sister. She was so grateful to have her in her life. They may have started on a tough start but now she couldn't think of her life without her.

 _I'm sorry Clarke, Anya but I need to do this, she thought._ She was ready, she has her gun and knife with her and backups are coming. She got out of the car all set and prepared to confront Cage.

Lexa was getting closer to the door. She was longing the wall of the barn. She knew she had to be careful. Cage could still have a gun and he was in better position to kill her. He was advantaged for being protected inside with four walls. At the door, she kicked the closed door with her foot, gun already pointed and ready to shoot. Everything went so fast. One minute she was standing and one second later she was on the ground with no gun in her hands.

"For a cop, I expected better from you, Lieutenant Woods, he said with a laugh.

The gun was 5 feet away from her and him. She had two choices. One, go for the gun or two, go after him. She didn't have the time to think. Cage was pulling a gun behind his back. Lexa didn't think twice. She got up on her feet and tackled him on the ground. The gun fell out of Cage's hand and she pushed the gun away and she started to hit him repeatedly. She couldn't stop herself. She hit him and hit him numerous times. She was pretty sure she broke his nose. Her hand was covered with blood.

Cage pushed her away from him. Lexa could tell he was angry. He was breathing heavily and had a murderous look. They were looking at each other. They were circling around each other, evaluating what movement they could do. Cage hit first but she easily dodged it. He was slow and wasn't train like she was. She had an advantage on him. She dodged every attempts of him and she could see he was getting tired. He wouldn't last long. Lexa was ready to hit him to knock him out but what she didn't anticipated was for him to still have some strengths left. Lexa and Cage simultaneously hit each other hard, enough to make them move a few step back and fall on the ground.

Both guns were in front of them. Lexa and Cage took each one and shot.

Anya was worrying sick. She was 15 minutes away and anything could happen. She only hope Lexa was ok, she knew she could take care of herself but she couldn't help but worry. She was her little sister.

"Can this car go any faster? My sister's life is on the line, god damn it!"

"I know you're stressed and angry but don't take it on the team. Lexa knows what she is doing." Indra said.

She knew Indra was just trying to help her but nothing was working. Minutes pasted but it felt like the time was moving in slow motion. Finally, they saw Lexa's car and the barn on the property. The car haven't completely stopped she was already opening the car's door with her gun in hand.

She started running to the barn's door when two gunshots were heard. She stopped and froze.

 _No, no, no this couldn't be happening, damn it Lexa, she thought._ She started running and went inside to see two silhouette inert, blood all around them.

She went to see Cage first and saw he was already dead. She was went to see Lexa. She wasn't moving be she could see she was still breathing but barely.

"Easy Lex, I'm here, don't move, the ambulances are on their way."

"Anya, you're here. Is Cage dead?" Lexa said with a small voice. She looked so young, just like the first time they met.

"Yes Lexa, you killed him. It's over" she said in a gentle tone.

She was feeling Lexa getting tired and she had difficulties to breathe.

"No Lexa, don't close you eye. Stay with me. Don't close your eye. Please Lexa, fight it. I know you can. "Anya was starting to sob "Don't die Lexa! What will I tell Clarke? Hey Clarke, your stupid girlfriend went without backups to chase after a murderer and got herself kill. Happy three years anniversary" she said sarcastically tears falling from her eyes.

Lexa chuckled before starting coughing blood. "You'll think of something Anya, like you always do. You were always the one to come up with ideas to get me out of trouble. I'm sorry Anya, I can't fight it anymore. I'm so tired. I love you Anya. You were the best sister I could have ever hope to have, you and Gustus have been my rock since my parents died. Tell Clarke. Tell Clarke that I'm sorry. Tell her I tried to fight to stay with her. Tell her I never gave up and I will always love her. _Ai hod yu in Klark, she thought before everything went black._

"Yu gonplei ste odon Leksa. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim" Anya whispered in a sobbing voice closing the eyes of Lexa.


End file.
